Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to mobile communications and, more particularly, to low-power wearable devices and methods for switching and communication among multiple operating systems and application management methods thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication technology has developed, applications for wearable devices (e.g., glasses, watches, etc.) have become more and more popular. Wearable devices can perform functions such as intelligent display, receiving and sending e-mail, receiving and sending messages, body monitoring, and so on. A wearable device has the advantages of having a small size, a small battery, and low hardware cost. The wearable device, however, requires high endurance, and thus saving power becomes very important.
Typically, a wearable device may have the following features: better interface operational performance required during user operation, non-scheduled sensor monitor and time display when idle, and ultra-long standby.
However, the wearable devices that are currently available fail to resolve technical problems related to saving power. Therefore, there is a need for wearable devices and methods capable of simply achieving the goal of ensuring ultra-long standby of wearable devices.